


Transparent

by Jaymexx, MadeBySatan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Depression, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Insomnia, Mental Illness, OC, Really cute, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yoi - Freeform, transparent, trigger maybe, viktor oc, viktor/oc, yoi oc, yuri on ice fanfic, yuri on ice oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymexx/pseuds/Jaymexx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeBySatan/pseuds/MadeBySatan
Summary: Diphylleia grayi, also known as the skeleton flower, has white petals that turn translucent with rain. When dry, they revert to white.Transparent just like people are when confronted with their mental healthFLUFFMAYBE LOWKEY SMUTENJOY





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaymexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymexx/gifts).



To your dismay, your eyes slowly opened, forced to awake by the intense morning sunlight and warmth from your window beaming on your face. Internally, you groaned, not having the energy to face the day ahead of you. Waking up was tough, especially when your life seemed to have no direction and every path you tried to go down was a dead end. No amount of sleep seemed like enough, even when it was 12 hours of rest; you were constantly tired. Next to you, you heard Viktor softly snore, breathe heavily and then snore again. Looking downwards, you noticed Viktor's arm draped around your waist, making you smile and forget about the bleakness in your life for a moment. Viktor, your boyfriend, the reason why you were still trying. You felt him move his arm and the snoring stopped, telling you he was waking up from his peaceful slumber. Viktor slept like a baby whenever he was home with you whereas when he was alone during skating season, he had terrible insomnia. You closed your eyes, pretending you were still asleep and secretly you hoped you would fall asleep again so you could skip more of the day. Adorably, Viktor yawned, stretching his arms and peered over at you to see if you were still sleeping. He was smart enough to know you were faking sleep and smiled at you. If he had a choice, he could sit and gaze at you all day. Viktor knew he had to motivate you and help you with your energy; he couldn’t bare to watch you bathe in your misery. He hated your depression as much as you did. “Honey. You have to wake up sweetheart.” He said gently before kissing your shoulder. “10 more minutes Vitya.” You uttered in a sleepy haze, not bothering to open your eyes. “But I wanna talk to my girlfriend now and tell her how much I love her.” He pouted. You hated the way he made you smile like an idiot. Opening your eyes, you saw your beautiful man looking down at you with his sparkling deep eyes and perfect lips curled in to a smile. “Really, how do you look so pretty in the morning?” You weren’t sure if he was saying it to put you in a good mood or if he really meant it but either way, it made your cheeks flush. “Shut up that’s a lie!” You cried, lifting your hand to hit his chest playfully but he grabbed both of your wrists, pinned them beside your head and stole a kiss that took your breath away. “Why would I lie about my princess being pretty?” In your anxiety ridden head, there were a lot of reasons why Viktor would lie. “Because you’d never really love a depressed, talent-less, average girl like me and think she’s pretty.” You replied, looking down at the bed sheets. Immediately, Viktor's smile turned in to a frown. He let your wrists go and and tilted your chin up so you would look him in the eye. Seeing how upset he was made your heart rip and tear. “Don’t you think I knew what I was signing myself up for when I was dating you? Don’t you think I knew how hard it’d be for the both of us? Yes this is hurting you it fucking hurts me too!…” Viktor climbed off the bed, his jaw clenched and put a white T shirt on over his beautiful physique, leaving you alone, wide eyed in the bed. “It hurts me when you say these things! You’re the woman I love god damn it! I know you’re suffering with this and I know you’re insecure and I still fucking love you. It kills me to see you like this and know you think that I don’t care. What am I supposed to do?! What can I do to make you see the beautiful, talented, kind girl that I see?!” He tugged at his white silver hair in frustration as he rested his head against the wall. Honestly, you knew Viktor's life would be easier if he left you but you didn’t want that at all; you knew you’d just sink in to your depression and all hope would vanish. When you felt like you had absolutely nothing left, all you’d have to do was see or speak to Viktor and like magic, you knew why the days were worth it. You couldn’t bear to look at the love of your life so upset and as you opened your mouth to speak, you burst in to dramatic tears. “You’re not going to leave me are you?” You blubbered, tears falling rapidly and heavily down your face. Instantly, Viktor ran over to you, wiping your tears away with his thumb. “No! I’ll never leave you! I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He replied, his tone of voice softening. Viktor sighed deeply before running his fingers affectionately through your hair, calming you. “I’m sorry for yelling darling. You trust me, don’t you?” You nodded yes as you whole heartedly trusted him with your life. “Then trust me in this. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I’m deeply infatuated and in love with you. No matter what, I’ll always be here. I promise.” You knew that in the future, your mental illness would make you doubt his words again. Mental illness changed you in to a different person. The bitch made you hurt your loved ones and doubt yourself so much that you questioned your validity on earth but you were going to fight as hard as you could to save yourself and look after your precious boyfriend. “Okay Vitya, I trust you.” The smile returned back to Viktor's face, instantly cheering you up; you couldn’t stop looking at your gorgeous man, your angel. “What can I do to make you feel better?” He asked, entwining his fingers with yours, making the warmth spread to your heart. “You could always kiss it better.” Viktor knew that you could never get enough of his kisses. Sometimes they could be so needy and passionate. Sometimes they could be innocent and cute. Whatever type of kiss it was, it always took you to heaven and instantly made all your worries float away. “Of course.” He said with a slight grin on his cheeky face. Charmingly, Viktor placed a innocent kiss on your forehead, giving you goosebumps all over your body. He kissed both of your rosy cheeks, making you giggle; a sound that he loved so much. “I love you." Viktor uttered, gazing in to your eyes and taking the pain away before kissing you deeply, cupping the curve of your back. Viktor relaxed in to the kiss, the tension lifting out of his body. It was amazing how a simple kiss could cure so much. Wrapping your arms lovingly around his shoulders, you moaned in to the kiss, almost shuddering from the waves of chemistry the two of you had. “I love you.” You replied against his lips, still savoring the feel of them upon yours. “I still don’t want to get out of bed though.” You told him with a grin; the wanting look in your eyes. Viktor chuckled before biting his bottom lip, the thing he did when he was thinking of something naughty. “Well maybe we can stay in bed for just a little longer.” He said seductively before pouncing on you like a tiger going crazy on it’s prey, making you laugh carelessly. It was safe to say that ‘a little longer’ turned in to a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR BLESSIN MUA WIS UR PRESENCE,  
> for real though thank you for reading,  
> This is my first fanfic or ao3
> 
> Thanx to JayMexx I'm here so thank you


End file.
